Leahs Imprint
by aliciadouglas
Summary: Leah has been lonly for so long. She's always wanted to imprint, but never did. Until now. But who does she imprint on? I do not own twilight or any of these characters. I only wish. hope you like it!


Bzzz.  
I moan slightly and roll over in my bed. Bzzz.  
My cell phone vibrates again, signaling a text message has arrived. Through one half open eye I look at the clock, three thirty a.m. Who the hell is texting me at this time? Bzzz.  
I consider letting it go until morning but then it goes off again, annoying me, so reluctantly my hand leaves the warm covers and brings the phone to rest on the pillow in front of my face. As I press unlock and the screen lights up I cringe away from the brightness for a moment. My eyes adjust and I tap the screen to see the message. Its from Sam. What the hell is Sam doing texting me at this time? Or any time? He hasn't texted me in ages. I didn't even know he still has my number! But then reality hits me and I realize it could only mean one thing! Emily's gone into labor! A few months ago, well, I guess nine months ago to be exact, Emily made the announcement at one of the packs bon fires on the beach. Every one was so exited. Emily and Sam have been married for three years now, and they really wanted a little baby. Well, they got it. Sure, I was happy for them. I mean, they wanted one so bad. They were so happy. They were so exited. But it still hurt to see them. Wasn't being a brides maid in their wedding bad enough? But to watch them, Sam kissing Emily's cheek like he use to kiss mine, Emily's hand on her tummy, eyes boring lovingly into Sam's while she talked to the pack. It was just to much. I ended up leaving the bon fire early that night. The message loads and I see I was right. Emily went into labor a few hours ago actually, and shes just had the baby now. I sigh. Good for her. Good for Sam. Good for them. Whatever, I'm for one to tired to deal with the pain. Second, I just don't want to deal with it. So I quickly tap reply and type:  
CONGRATS.  
And press send, putting the phone back on my bed side table. But as soon as I put my hand back under the covers Sam texts back and I have to check. ITS A BOY! HIS NAME IS TANNER!  
He writes. I remember at the next meeting they were asking about names. What should they name their precious little baby if it was a boy or a girl. The packs had taken it as a joke in a way. Of course they did, they take everything as a joke. Their whole lives are jokes. But they did come up with a few good names. Okay, well the packs didn't, but the elders did. In the end Emily and Sam liked Tanner for a boy and Britteny for a girl. COOL.  
I type back and hope that now Sam will leave me alone and I can go back to sleep. Things have been better in the five years since I joined Jacob's pack. Since now I don't have to see Sam everyday. Don't have to hear his thoughts all the time. Don't have to listen to him remember things he and Emily did that day. Not that being with Jacob is much better in that department, he has Renesmee now. She's old enough her bloodsucking mother and father will let her really date him. Their already really serious of course. But at least its not Sam. At least its not the person I use to love. Bzzz.  
"Leave me alone." I mutter into my pillow, my hand reaching again for the phone. WILL YOU COME SEE HIM IN THE MORNING? BOTH THE PACKS ARE COMING. I'VE TEXTED EVERYONE.  
I don't really want to go see him. But it would be rude to say no. Not that I haven't before. Through the whole pregnancy I said no to being involved. Sam and Emily asked if I wanted to see the ultrasound pictures. I said no. Sam and Emily asked if I wanted to feel the baby kick. I said no. So its not uncommon for me. But this is different, this is a real live thing. I cant just say no to seeing the actually baby. FINE.  
I text back. A few seconds later the phone buzzes in my hand. GREAT! WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AROUND TEN. I turn off my phone this time. Rolling back over under the covers I hope I can get some more sleep now. Unless someone just wants to phone the house or come knock on my door of something?

I'm up at nine oh clock the next morning. Not exactly happy about being up this early, but I told Sam I would be there. I shower quickly, get dressed in the simplest thing I can find in my drawers and get in my car. It was Jacob's car, The Rabbit, but when the Cullen's bought him a nice, brand new, dark blue Audi for his birthday, he gave this one to me. It runs, so I'm fine with it. I don't care how it looks. It doesn't look bad anyway. At Emily and Sam's little house I have to park on the grass almost, there's so many cars in their parking lot. everyone in both the packs is here apparently. great.  
I get out of my car and jog through the rain towards the house. Not bothering to knock on the door I go in. Emily and Sam's little house is filled to the max. The packs are there, some of the elders are there, its insane. Jacob's standing with the baby in his arms right now. He's by Emily and Sam who are sitting on the couch. "Hey its Leah!" Paul says from the corner of the room. "Didn't think you were coming!" Quil calls. I nod at them as I move into the room. "Hello Leah" Sam says.  
"Hey" I say simply. "Wanna hold him?" Emily asks.  
"Uh..." "Everyone else has already held him. Come on, hes a sweety, you'll just love him" Emily insists at my hesitation. "Sure" I agree with a deep breath. I cross the room and Jacob holds out the baby for me. I make a cradle with my arms and Jacob puts Tanner in. I look down to see the little baby and-  
His eyes flutter open and catch mine for a second, but the second drags on into an endless moment. The whole world around us vanishes and it's just me with little Tanner in my arms, gazing up at me with a look of what might be wonder. Everything in me disconnects and reattaches to Tanner. Tanner is all that matters in that moment. And I get the sense he's all that will ever matter again. "Isn't he precious?" I hear Emily ask but it seems distant. Far away from reality. Reality is Tanner in my arms and the world that spins around him. "Leah?" Someone asks. I cant look up to see who, my eyes are focused on Tanners little face. "Leah" Sam gasps.  
His voice is what brings me back to my self. It seems like I've been gone for hours, lost in Tanner. "Yeah?" I say quietly, my eyes sliding back to Tanners dark brown eyes. "Did you-?" He cuts off. I don't quite grasp what hes suggesting at first. My head seems hazy, like everything that isn't this baby is unimportant. When I look up at Sam again, I feel a sort of absence. Normally looking at Sam, especially when he has his arms around Emily the way he does now, it hurts. But there is no pain, no longing, nothing. "What?" I ask.  
"Leah imprinted!" Quil shouts out behind me. Tanner stirs in my arms and I turn around to glare at Quil "shh!" I hiss at him. Then I realize he's right. I've felt this before, in a way, I've felt it through thoughts from the other wolves. I've imprinted on Tanner. 


End file.
